The aims of this project are to develop animal models of immediate and delayed conjunctival hypersensitivity and to define their clinical and histologic appearance. Immunologic studies will be carried out to determine the humoral and cellular immune components of these reactions. Drugs which may inhibit the inflammatory reactions will be used to prevent and treat these models of conjunctival hypersensitivity. Immediate hypersensitivity will be induced in the guinea pig by intradermal or intravitreal injection, or by topical conjunctival application of ovalbumin. Animals will be challenged by conjunctival application of ovalbumin two weeks after sensitization. Delayed conjunctival hypersensitivity will be induced with the contact sensitizer oxazalone and conjunctival challenge will be performed one to two weeks after sensitization. Conjunctival reactions will be evaluated clinically and with fluorophotometry or radioisotope scanning. The cellular components of the inflammatory reactions will be evaluated histologically using JB-4 embedded 1 micron sections. Langerhans' cell activity in the corneal epithelium will be evaluated with the ATPase stain. Anti-inflammatory agents will be administered before and after conjunctival challenge, and in some instances before sensitization. The long-term objectives of these experiments is to develop an animal model for human ocular allergy, to define the immunopathology of human ocular allergic disease, and to determine if specific drugs or drug classes are efficacious in the treatment of ocular allergy.